La noche de los cadaverlleros vivientes
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: "Han pasado tres días desde que vi a Ceo por última vez." Universo Alterno Zombi de la Leyenda del Caballero Sol.


**La noche de los cadavérlleros vivientes  
**por Lucathia

**Renuncia:** La Leyenda del Caballero Sol no me pertenece y no obtengo ninguna ganancia por escribir esto.

**Notas:** Escrito para la petición "cualquier fandom, cualquier personaje, universo alterno zombi, el fin" en fic_promptly en dreamwidth.

_**Nota de la traductora: **El título original, "Dead in the Knight", es un juego de palabras intraducible. Tras deliberación con la autora original, surgió el título que aquí se presenta. ¿Que "cadavérllero" es una palabra horrible? Demándenme._

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que vi a Ceo por última vez.

La misión parecía simple: entrar, destruir al Caballero de la Muerte (el origen del virus que convertía a la gente en zombis), y salir. Pero en algún punto, las cosas se salieron de nuestro control.

Y ahora estoy atrapado.

Debimos prepararnos mejor, ¿pero cómo iba _yo_ a saber que nos separaríamos? ¡Eso no era parte del plan! Ahora, además de la misión de contención original, también tenía que encontrar a Ceo. _¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?_

Me niego a creer que los zombis lo hayan atrapado. Sé que siempre bromeamos diciendo que, de todos nosotros, Ceo es el que moriría y regresaría como un zombi para terminar con su trabajo, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que quisiera que pasara en realidad!¡Dudo mucho que Ceo, zombificado, me obedeciera!

Maldito sea el tacaño del Papa. Casi no me dio fondos para esta misión.

Algo se agitó fuera del alcance de mi vista.

Podía escuchar a alguien arrastrando los pasos.

Me agaché rápidamente junto a un pilar para cubrirme, sujetando mi pistola firmemente. Nunca he tenido buena puntería, a diferencia de mi maestro, que tiene la fama de ser el Agente Sol más poderoso en la historia, pero no me presionen, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No es como si fallara mis tiros a propósito! Si pudiera, también acertaría en el blanco siempre, considerando que estas balas, una vez cargadas, son el arma más efectiva contra los zombis.

A veces, desearía que al recibir el nombre clave de mi maestro también hubiera recibido su puntería ridículamente sobrehumana. ¿Por qué no pude absorber nada de esa destreza? Es un milagro que no me matara de un disparo desde el inicio, con lo mucho que le frustraban mis patéticas habilidades.

El sonido de los pies arrastrándose se escuchaba más fuerte cada vez. Se acercaban.

¡Ni siquiera yo fallaría a esta distancia!

Giré, saliendo de mi escondite tras el pilar, cargué mi bala y disparé.

¡Bang!

La bala se incrustó tres pilares más adelante, dejando una mancha dorada mientras mi energía se dispersaba. Eso fue... ¡Tal como planeé desde el inicio! ¿Qué, no me creen? Venga, ¡no es como si le disparara a un blanco sin verlo antes!

Considerando que mi blanco parecía una persona y no un zombi, me alegré de que mi puntería fuera terrib-... es decir, no tan buena.

Una sonrisa torcida me saludó.

–Grisia, eres tan mal tirador como siempre.

Me sorprendí. Esa voz...

En la oscuridad, me tomó un rato ubicar su rostro. Sus facciones eran más angulosas de lo que recordaba. Forcé la vista, las paredes en ruinas sólo dejaban pasar unos cuantos rayos de luz de luna.

–¿Roland? –pregunté, cuando caminó lentamente bajo la luz de luna.

_Deben haber pasado al menos diez años... pero ése es Roland, sin duda._

No lo había visto desde que desapareció de L.U.Z., justo después de que mi maestro me escogiera como su sucesor. En esos tiempos, todos pensábamos que Roland sería el elegido (su puntería era excelsa), pero por alguna razón, mi maestro no lo eligió. Me pregunté por muchos años porqué me escogió a mí. ¿Qué tenía yo, aparte de mi apariencia? Es verdad que todos los Agentes Sol en el pasado han tenido cabello rubio y ojos azules (hasta podría decirse que yo era un clon de mi maestro), ¿pero la habilidad de Roland no debería haber tenido más peso que eso? ¡Podría teñirse el cabello, igual que Ceo!

En todo caso, ahora Roland estaba frente a mí.

Tragando saliva, bajé mi pistola.

–¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

_¿Por qué te fuiste así de L.U.Z.? ¡Creí que teníamos un trato, y nos enfrentaríamos al mundo, juntos! Claro que pensábamos que tú serías Sol, en lugar de que fuera yo, pero... yo... no es como si te hubiera traicionado... jamás creí que me elegirían..._

Aún así, jamás diría que abandonaría este puesto, ni entonces ni nunca. De verdad quería convertirme en Sol. Eso era el sueño de todos los niños, y también el mío: dirigir a once hombres como su líder y hermano. Ahora, más que nunca, tenía una familia, la única en toda mi vida.

Aunque sólo había hecho una pregunta, Roland pareció entender lo que verdaderamente quería saber.

–Grisia, yo... sólo tenía que irme. Tenía que encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer.

Igual que yo, Roland era un huérfano. Yo encontré mi lugar, pero Roland... al final, sí era mi culpa.

–¿Qué le pasó a tu pierna? –pregunté, aunque en realidad quería reprocharle el que se haya ido, y gritar las disculpas que había acumulado por años y años.

Él miró hacia abajo. Sus pantalones estaban ligeramente desgarrados, las fibras azules se deshilachaban.

–¿Ah, esto? Me alcanzó una bala perdida. Aún no ha cerrado.

_¿Una bala? _

Frunciendo el ceño, me acerqué a él.

–Bien, déjame curar...

Roland alzó una mano para detenerme.

–No, está bien, Grisia. Debes ahorrar tu energía.

–Pero –comencé a decir. Aunque no fuera tan bueno disparando, al menos era muy hábil para manipular la energía. ¡Podría ayudar a acelerar su regeneración!

–Estamos rodeados –interrumpió Roland, mirando de un lado a otro rápidamente.

Y así era. Los zombis estaban por todos lados, viéndonos fijamente con sus pupilas brillantes.

–Por aquí –indicó Roland, cojeando hacia un arco que llevaba a un pasillo–. ¡Apúrate, Grisia!

Aparté mi vista de los ojos fulgurantes y me apresuré a seguirlo. _¡No me pregunten cómo un hombre que cojea puede moverse tan rápido!_

A nuestro alrededor, los zombis se acercaban. Disparé frenéticamente hacia la turba. Con tantos zombis, no importaba si era un tirador pésimo. ¡Mis disparos tenían que darle a algo! Tiré, haciendo volar extremidades por aquí y por allá, y que montones de entrañas se desparramaran por el suelo. Los zombis chisporroteaban, salía humo cada vez que le daba a uno. Había algo en nuestra energía, una especie de santidad, que causaba esta reacción en los no-muertos.

Era casi como en los viejos tiempos,con Roland guiándome, pero los zombisno dejaban de seguirnos.

_Esto no está funcionando._

Hice algunos ajustes ala energía a mis espaldas para formar una barrera, un truco que aprendí observando a Georgo (probablemente sufriría un aneurisma si se enterarade que copié su técnica especial). Justo después de eso, los zombis se estrellaron contra la barrera, golpeándola por todos lados sin encontrar una manera de pasar a través de ella. Mi barrera emitía un brillo dorado detrás de mí, ése era mi estilo. Cada uno de nosotros producía un color distinto cuando manipulábamos energía. Nuestras balas, también, dejaban residuos de nuestra energía. La mía, obviamente, era dorada. La de Ceo era azul.

–Qué ingenioso –comentó Roland.

Asentí, el sonido sordo de los zombis chocando se fue alejando conforme avanzábamos por las ruinas. Roland me guió a través de caminos serpenteantes e incontables puertas. Cuando nos acercamos a lo que debería ser la entrada, que usaríamos como salida, disminuimos el paso.

–No puedo creer que tantos hayan sido convertidos en zombis aquí... ¿de dónde salieron? –me pregunté en voz alta.

Había estado investigando estas ruinas con Ceo. Nos topábamos con zombis de vez en cuando, pero nunca habíamos visto a tantos en un mismo lugar. El lugar que Roland y yo habíamos dejado tenía que ser donde estaba el Caballero de la Muerte, después de todo. La fuente de los zombis. Tenía que regresar. Aunque la salida estaba frente a mis narices, tenía que regresar.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Roland.

–Tengo que regresar –le dije–. El Caballero de la Muerte tiene que estar allá. Además, mi compañero, Ceo, está perdido ahí adentro.

Roland me observó, con sus ropas cafés bañadas por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la salida. Su expresión me llevó de vuelta hasta nuestros días de entrenamiento, cuando me había visto de la misma forma en innumerables ocasiones. Preocupado. Resignado. Tras la desaparición de Roland, Lesus había tomado su lugar, pero antes de Lesus, siempre había sido Roland el que pasara por eso.

–Ese lugar está infestado de zombis. No es buena idea que regreses. Mira, la salida está justo aquí.

–Es mi obligación, Roland. Después de todo, yo soy Sol –dije, dándome la vuelta para regresar–. No tienes que seguirme.

–Eres Sol, cierto... –murmuró Roland–. Lo que significa...

Sonreí ampliamente. Era verdad. Yo era Sol. Siempre quise ser Sol. La mueca que tenía embarrada en la cara era la más falsa de todas las sonrisas de mi vida. Siempre odié sonreír, aunque mi maestro me enseñó que sonreír era la mejor forma de ocultar mis emociones. Esta vez, mi sonrisa fue espontánea, pero no me sentía feliz en absoluto.

Giré rápidamente y le disparé a Roland. Mi bala acertó en su blanco.

Su hombro humeó y emitió un brillo dorado, denunciando a cualquiera que tuviera ojos que le había dado. Bueno, sólo yo era testigo de ese hombro humeante, pero eso bastaba.

No era humano. Justo como pensé.

La sorpresa lo distrajo del dolor, y Roland me miró. _¿Lo sabías?, _preguntaron sus ojos.

–¿Dónde está Ceo? –repetí, con más énfasis–. ¿**Dónde. Está. Ceo**?

–¿Cómo...? –jadeó, sujetando su hombro herido–. ¿Cuándo...?

Mis ojos latiguearon hacia abajo, señalando la herida en la pierna de Roland. Había sido herido por una bala. La bala de _Ceo._ El traje de Roland ni siquiera era azul. La luz de la luna lo había iluminado claramente por completo, haciendo eso evidente. Sólo las fibras alrededor del desgarre, donde la bala lo había herido, eran azules. El color residual de la signatura energética de Ceo.

–Élestá bien –dijo Roland.

–¿Pero? Estoy seguro de que hay un "pero" –mantuve mi pistola apuntando hacia Roland. Mi puntería no era tan impresionante, pero, con un demonio, podía cargar la bala con tanta energía que incluso si mi tiro resultara totalmente desviado no importara.

–Lo convertí –sonrió Roland maléficamente, reuniendo energía oscura a su alrededor–. Ahora es mi compañero.

–¡Tú! –rugí. Mi mano temblaba, pero no disparé–. Basta. Deja de mentir.

_No lo hagas. Tú no eres así._

–¿Qué? No estoy...

–Sólo quieres hacer que te dispare. Tú eres el Caballero de la Muerte, ¿no? No, espera, has avanzado más allá de eso. Cuando menos, eres un Señor de la Muerte. ¿A cuántas personas has convertido?

–Más de las que puedo contar. Dispárame.

–No.

–Grisia, por favor, sólo tú puedes hacerlo... creí que podría... un lugar para mí... creí que podría hacer esto... pero en el fondo... ya no puedo controlarlo...

Conforme hablaba, la energía oscura a su alrededor se agitó, condensándose en forma de alas. Sus ojos llamearon.

_Roland, ay, Roland. Sólo querías un lugar al que pertenecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Cómo pude fallarte tanto?_

Los Caballeros de la Muerte no se conservan lúcidos, pero una vez que ascendió a Señor de la Muerte, Roland debió recuperar su conciencia. Pero ahora, la estaba perdiendo de nuevo. Simplemente era demasiada energía oscura.

Él quería que me fuera, y me habría ido, pero Ceo...

Apreté el gatillo.

Tres horas más tarde, por fin encontré a Ceo.

Estaba bien.

* * *

fin

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! (no me maten /o\ o _también _volveré convertida en zombi). Me divertí mucho imaginando cómo serían los puestos de cada uno en un universo así, y cómo sería la Iglesia del Dios de la Luz si fuera una organización diferente. Pero, maldición, ni siquiera llegué a la parte de Lesus...


End file.
